1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable management apparatus for electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as a server, includes a chassis and a plurality of functional modules, such as cooling modules, storage modules, and power supply modules, mounted in the chassis. The functional modules are interconnected through cables. Therefore, a cable management apparatus is fastened to a rear end of the chassis to facilitate cable management. However, the cable management apparatus often has to be detached from the chassis through the rear end of the chassis, when a functional module is inserted into or is removed from the chassis, which is inconvenient.